


A Vampire’s Vacation

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell is meeting Anders's family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire’s Vacation

The plane ride had been filled with questions for Mitchell. He had asked himself if he was ready for this; meeting his boyfriend's family promised to be a wild experience, if they were anything like Anders's had described. He had asked himself if they would be okay with their brother dating a vampire. Would they like him and if they didn't, would that mean the end for him and Anders? Now, about a million mental questions later, they were at Anders's family home.

" Calm down Mitchell, they're going to love you, " Anders said as he knocked.

" And if they don't? " Mitchell asked.

" Not gonna happen. You're too damn cute not to like, " Anders cooed.

" Thanks love, " Mitchell said with a blush just as the door opened.

" Ty!!" Anders said with a wide grin as a dark haired man held the door open for them to come in. Mitchell watched as the two brothers embraced before heading into the home.

" Where are the other eggs? " Anders asked with a smirk.

" Mike's at the bar but should be home shortly. Olaf is in the kitchen trying to sneak some of the dinner I'm preparing, and Axel is up stairs with Zeb." Ty said leading them through the living area and into the kitchen.

" Grandpa, Anders and his boyfriend, Mitchell are here! " Ty yelled at the young man trying to fish out a dumpling in the pot on the stove.

" 'Anders and the boyfriend' words I'd never thought I'd hear. " Olaf said with a laugh.

" Shut up Grandpa. " Anders said as he gave Olaf a one armed hug before introducing Mitchell to the two present family members.

Mitchell smiled brightly and shook each man's hand before saying, " It's a pleasure to meet you both. Anders has told me so much about all of you. "

Olaf let out a long whistle. " You've got yourself a real looker here, Anders. Best keep an eye on him or I might have a go at him. "

Mitchell lit up like Rudolph's nose and Anders laughed. " He's just kidding Mitchell. "

" Anders!! " A voice called out as a large bulk tore Anders from Mitchell's side and lifted him off the ground in a tight hug.

" Mitchell, this is our youngest brother, Axl. Axl, this is Mitchell. " Anders said as he was eased back to the ground.

Mitchell looked at the young man and fought back a surprised expression. It wasn't often he met someone taller than him. Axl, unlike Olaf and Ty, pulled Mitchell into a hug in greeting. Mitchell smiled as Axl released him and looked him over. " He is pretty Anders, though not as pretty as my Zeb. " Axel said with a goofy smile.

A small blonde man Mitchell hadn't noticed scoffed and smiled as he took Axl's hand. " How many times do I have to tell you I'm hot, not pretty? " Zeb asked.

Mitchell smiled at the young couple and then at Anders who was now in an argument with Axl over who had the better boyfriend. Mitchell would never admit it but it made him feel loved. Suddenly a throat cleared from the kitchen door and all heads turned to see who had made the sound. A tall man with semi-long hair stood in the door way with a blank expression. Mitchell immediately knew that this was Mike. He had heard so much about Mike; the older brother who gave up his youth to raise three boys. Being a parental figure for his siblings had also caused a lot of fights in the house hold between him and Anders.

" Mike. " Anders said quietly, to anyone else it would have sounded cold but Mitchell knew that it meant Anders was nervous and unsure.

" Anders. " Mike replied.

The room was quiet for a while before a soft smile spread over Mike's face. " Welcome home. "

Mitchell noticed anders release a breathe before replying to Mike, " It's good to be home. "

" You must be Mitchell, " Mike stated sizing Mitchell up.

Mitchell stood up tall and nodded, " It's a pleasure to meet you. "

Mike gave a tight smile and a quiet "you too" before Ty announced dinner was ready and instructed Mitchell and Anders to place their bags upstairs before they sat down. Mitchell followed Anders up the stairs and silently hoped dinner would go as well as the introductions.


End file.
